A Very Strange Meeting
by Aslan's Lamb
Summary: What would happen if the Pevensies of the movie met the Pevensies of the book?


I saw "Prince Caspian" recently. It is difficult watching your favorite book characters altered. Senselessly, illogically changed to fit modern standards of "interesting". The only way I was able to enjoy the film was to constantly tell myself that the Pevensies of the movie were not the same Pevensies as the Pevensies in the book. Which brought me to thinking:  
**What would happen if the Pevensies of the movie **_**met**_** the Pevensies of the book?**

* * *

The wood between worlds is generally a peaceful and quiet place. The ponds are content to be still, the grass and trees are content to simply grow, the small family of guinea pigs is content to chew on the grass and meditate. Then suddenly, with no splash or sound, four children come out of one of the ponds and step onto the soft grass. They look both excited and solemn. They say several words in hushed tones, then stop speaking and listen to the lovely silence. They are from Narnia and they are called Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. But, of course, you know that.

A little way off, four other children appear. If you were to jump in the pond that they came from, you would enter the Wonderful World of Disney, which is not as nice a world as the name suggests. It is not a bad world but it _used_ to be much nicer. These children also enjoy the simple beauty around them. They stare at the trees and ponds in wonder, amazed. But they look even more amazed when they do not hear background music. In their world, music always accompanies moments of this sort. These children are also called Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy and they also come from Narnia. But it is a different Narnia, a Narnia which is only the reflection of the _real_ Narnia. They come from Narnia, the Disney movie. And now the two groups of children see each other and begin to walk towards each other.

Both Lucy and the Lucy of the movie stare at each other with unhidden curiosity. What surprises Lucy most is the other Lucy's hair. Somehow she had expected both of them to have the same sunshine-colored hair. The Lucy of the movie extends her hand. Lucy is inspecting the other Lucy's crown (It is not all Narnian) and does not notice.

"Um, you shake it," the Lucy of the movie says.

Lucy flushes. "I know!" she says, quickly, and shakes hands. They look at each other a moment, then the Lucy of the movie giggles, Lucy burst out laughing merrily and suddenly they're friends.

Edmund looks up while the Edmund of the movie looks down. The Edmund of the movie is nearly three years older and much taller but somehow does not feel older. Edmund speaks first.

"Well, I expected worse."

Edmund of the movie smirks. "So did I, dear little friend."

Lucy and the Lucy of the movie are sitting in the shade of the tree and discussing their favorite topic: Aslan.

"Remember that time He came to us at night?" asks Lucy.

"Of course, I remember it. You know, certain dreams, you just remember forever!" says Lucy of the movie.

"It wasn't a dream!" Lucy gasps.

"It was for me," Lucy of the movie says. "I guess things never happen the same way twice."

Susan stares at the Susan of the movie in consternation. Susan of the movie cocks an eyebrow.

"You're Susan?" she asks.

"Yes, and I'm quite pleased to meet you," says Susan politely.

"I must admit, you don't look like you can hold a bow, let alone shoot an arrow."

Susan gasps at the insult.

"You don't look like a queen," she retorts and immediately regrets it, seeing the look in the other Susan's eyes.

Within moments, they have challenged each other to an archery match. The Susan of the movie is satisfied. She loves competition, whether it's a battle of wits of an archery match. But Susan feels lost and unhappy. She hates losing but she also hates making others lose. And she feels sure that whoever wins, friendship will not be the result. She looks longingly over at Lucy who is chatting away with the Lucy of the movie and wants to cry.

Peter looks over Peter of the movie carefully. He is older but his eyes look younger. Peter has heard certain things about Peter of the movie. He has questions and he feels it is his right to speak first (after all, he has existed for about 50 years longer).

"Is it true that you tried to storm Miraz's castle and then refused to fall back when you saw you were losing? And that you blamed Caspian in front of his own people and loyal subjects?"

The Peter of the movie flushes. "I…had my reasons. I was wrong, yes. But you've made mistakes as well!" he adds irritably.

"It is true, I have, my friend," Peter replies steadily. "I did not mean to sound unkind." He pauses. "But tell me something. Why did you not apologize to Aslan when you saw him?" He lifts his honest eyes up and Peter of the movie lowers his tear-filled ones.

"It would have slowed down the story to have long-winded apologies," Peter of the movie says uneasily. "Aslan knew."


End file.
